1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet and more particularly pertains an electrical outlet for providing electrical power and over-current protection for electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical outlets is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical outlets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing electrical power are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,836 to Humphreys, 3,938,068 to Hagan, 4,249,035 to Watley, 4,951,025 to Finnegan, and 3,622,840 to Kahn electrical outlet receptacle apparatuses.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical outlet that provides electrical power, over-current protection, and an indication of whether the outlet is in a normal or over-current state.
In this respect, the electrical outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing electrical power and over-current protection for electrical devices.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical outlet which can be used for providing electrical power and over-current protection for electrical devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.